Volviendo a Empezar
by CorSkitty83
Summary: Prologo de "Regresando el Reloj". Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima aventura de Ash y Amber, ahora su nueva aventura los llevara mucho tiempo atrás y traerá consigo muchas sorpresas y cambios. Debido a un accidente con Celebi los jóvenes tendrán que volver a empezar nuevamente su historia. Ligada a la historia de Hacia el Futuro y Crónicas Pokémon.
**Volviendo al Inicio**

Han pasado varios meses desde ciertos acontecimientos importantes que ocurrieron y que involucraron a todo el Mundo Pokémon, desde entonces tanto Ash como Amber han estado trabajando día a día para ser mejores Cerebros. En este tiempo han ocurrido muchos sucesos importantes para los jóvenes Cerebros así como para sus amigos mas cercanos.

Poco después de dicho incidente Brock decidió establecerse en Pueblo Paleta y abrió un consultorio dentro de la Zona de Batalla, en poco tiempo fue reconocido en el Mundo Pokémon como un gran Doctor Pokémon. Misty se había convertido en una de los mejores Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto y gran entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, incluso se corría el rumor de que pronto ocuparía un puesto en la Elite Cuatro de Kanto.

May y Dawn estaban cumpliendo su sueño, logrando convertirse en grandes Coordinadoras Pokémon en sus respectivas regiones. Max se estaba llegando a convertir en un gran entrenador Pokémon, siguiendo los pasos de su mentor y amigo, Ash. Cilan e Iris habían vuelto a Unova, después de haber aprendido todo lo que podían en su viaje. Cilan ahora era conocido como uno de mejores Conocedores Pokémon de clase S, mientras que Iris tomo el lugar de Drayden como Líder de Gimnasio de Unova siendo una gran entrenadora de Tipo Dragón.

Bonnie se sentía cada vez mas ansiosa porque llegara su decimo cumpleaños y así poder empezar su Viaje Pokémon junto con Dedenne. Clemont aparte de continuar con su trabajo como Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos había logrado convertirse en un gran inventor, cuyos inventos ayudaban tanto a humanos como a Pokémon. Y Serena por fin había logrado su sueño, logrando superar a Aria, y llegando a tener actualmente el titulo de Reina de Kalos. Tanto Bonnie, Clemont y Serena viajaban a Kanto de vez en cuando para visitar a Ash y Amber, igualmente ellos dos iban con frecuencia a Kalos para visitarlos.

Ahora mismo los dos jóvenes Cerebros y sus fieles compañeros se encontraban en Monte Luna recolectando algunas Rocas Evolutivas para la nueva investigación de cierto amigo de le infancia suyo. Amber, con ayuda de Growlithe, iba encontrando los lugares donde estaban enteradas las piedras. Mientras que la peli café hacia eso Ash, Pikachu y Skitty los ayudaban desenterrándolas, los primeros dos más que nada. Skitty principalmente se ocupaba de supervisarlos.

"¡Pika!" grito el roedor eléctrico al encontrar algo en el suelo.

"Bien hecho Pikachu encontramos una" exclamo Ash levantando la roca en lo alto "Es una Piedra Lunar" reconoció al ver las diferencias de la roca "Skitty tu no la toques" le advirtió a la gatita dormida a su lado mientras metía la roca en su bolsillo.

"Nya" respondió en un bostezo antes de volverse a dormir.

"Después se la daré a Amber para que la guarde ahora…" antes de terminar sus palabras tanto Pikachu como Skitty se alteraron y acto seguido se lanzaron a correr ha dentro de una cueva de las cercanías "¡Pikachu, Skitty esperen!" grito Ash corriendo detrás de los dos Pokémon.

Una vez que logro alcanzarlos el azabache los tomo a ambos en brazos para evitar que volvieran a correr, fue entonces que el azabache noto las miradas furiosas de ambos Pokémon, pero antes de preguntarles sobre su extraño comportamiento Ash pudo notar a un grupo de personas con unos trajes negros extraños y muy conocidos para el joven entrenador.

"El Equipo Rocket" murmuro Ash antes de esconderse detrás de unas rocas cercanas, junto a los dos pequeños Pokémon _"¿Qué estarán tramando?"_ se pregunto el azabache.

No era el mismo trió del Equipo Rocket con los que usualmente él tenía que lidiar, pero los reconocía fácilmente por las grandes erres rojas en sus trajes negros. Al mirar más detenidamente a los hombres, Ash pudo notar una maquina extraña y grande cerca de ellos.

"La maquina ya está cargada solo falta el último elemento" dijo uno de los hombres "¡Traigan a nuestro amiguito!" esas palabras intrigaron a Ash. Otro hombre se acerco al que acababa de gritar con una especie de caja, cubierta de una manta, en sus manos "Espero que nuestro amiguito este cómodo" dijo en tono burlón quitando la manta de la caja.

Para horror de azabache la caja en realidad era una jaula de metal y dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño Pokémon, pero no cualquier Pokémon sino que era uno muy bien conocido por el azabache y también muy raro. El Pokémon en cuestión era sumamente pequeño y de un color verde claro, tenía la apariencia de una pequeña hada.

"¡Celebi!" exclamo sorprendido _"Es por eso que Pikachu y Skitty corrieron de ese modo, debieron de saber que Celebi necesitaba ayuda"_ razono el joven antes de tomar cartas en el asunto "¡Deténganse ahí!" grito saliendo de los arbustos con Pikachu.

"¡Pika!" grito Pikachu dejando salir chispas de sus mejillas por el coraje.

"No te metas en esto muchacho" dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder.

"Suelten a Celebi" advirtió Ash ignorando la amenaza del hombre.

"Porque no nos obligas" rebatió el maleante arrojando una Pokébola al aire, al poco tiempo algunos de sus compañeros lo siguieron y en pocos minutos un total de cinco Golbat rodeaban a Ash y a Pikachu "¡Ustedes terminen con los preparativos!" grito al resto de los ladrones.

"¡A la carga Pikachu!"

"¡Golbat usa Aire Cortante!" ordenaron los cinco soldados al mismo tiempo. Los cinco murciélagos agitaron sus alas para realizar su ataque.

"¡Pikachu Impactrueno!" esquivando las filosas ráfagas aire Pikachu se posiciono detrás de los cinco Pokémon Voladores antes de lanzar el poderoso rayo amarillo. Por el tipo el ataque Pikachu logro debilitar a los cinco Pokémon al mismo tiempo.

"¡Arbok usa Colmillo Venenoso!" de la nada el Pokémon Veneno se lanzo contra Pikachu. Ash y Pikachu no se dieron cuenta de cuando habían liberado a Arbok por lo que los tomo por sorpresa. Parecía que sería un golpe directo.

"¡Skitty usa Protección!" la gatita salto delante de Pikachu antes de hacer aparecer el campo de energía verde frente a ellos.

Los colmillos purpuras de Arbok chocaron con el muro verde creado por Skitty logrando así evitar cualquier daño. Ash dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provino la voz, para su sorpresa y alegría Amber se encontraba en esos momentos a su lado. Le dio una mirada de complicidad antes de seguir con la batalla.

"¡Viento Helado!" nada mas desaparecer el campo, de la boca de la pequeña minina salió un viento frio, el cual congelo rápidamente a su oponente.

"¡Arbok regresa!" ordeno el soldado devolviendo a su cobra congelada antes de coger otra Pokébola de su cinturón. Los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon estaban esperando para ver que lanzaría el hombre pero sus acciones fueron detenidas por unos gritos cercanos.

"¡Corran!"

"¡Sálvense!"

"¡Huyan!"

Los demás miembros de la banda de criminales empezaron a correr, huyendo del lugar donde se encontraba la maquina. Tan absortos estaban todos en la batalla que no se dieron cuenta cuando los otros miembros del Equipo Rocket sacaron al pequeño Pokémon Legendario de la jaula y lo encerraron dentro de la maquina antes de activarla.

"¡Bi bi!" gritaba el Pokémon Legendario golpeando el cristal transparente de la maquina.

De la nada la maquina empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de chispas, asustados los soldados corrieron alejándose del lugar. Entre todo el ajetreo los jóvenes entrenadores corrieron hacia la maquina, seguidos muy de cerca por sus Pokémon.

"¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!" exclamo Ash nada más llegar a la gran máquina "¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!" la cola del roedor eléctrico resplandeció fuertemente antes de golpear el cristal, donde estaba atrapado Celebi, rompiéndolo y liberando al Pokémon Legendario.

Sin perder tiempo el pequeño Pokémon salió volando de la maquina en dirección a sus salvadores, pero apenas llegar frente a ellos una gran luz encegueció a los cinco presentes y poco después todo se volvió negro.

XXX

Unos pequeños rayos de luz empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana de una habitación incomodando al ocupante en la cama, poco a poco los ojos del joven Ash se fueron acostumbrando a la luz hasta que dejo de incomodarle. Fue entonces que empezó a observar el entorno que le rodeaba llegando a descubrir el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en su habitación. Más específicamente la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su madre. A pesar de que ese hecho era completamente acertado para el azabache no dejaba de ser algo extraño, como si algo en su subconsciente le dijera que ese no era su lugar.

"¿Qué me paso?" se pregunto a sí mismo sin dejar de ver el lugar, a pesar de saber dónde estaba el azabache sentía que había algo sumamente importante que tenía que recordar. De un momento a otro salto de la cama y aterrizo en el suelo, nada mas sus pies tocaron el piso corrió en dirección a la puerta pero justo cuando puso su mano en la perrilla la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cierta peli café del otro lado.

"Amber" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el azabache.

"Ash" respondió con el mismo tono. Ambos jóvenes parecían estar en completo shock como para decir cualquier otra cosa pero fue entonces que ambos escucharon una tercera voz en el cuarto.

" _Vengan…"_

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar la nueva voz. Para Amber esa era una voz desconocida pero para Ash se oía muy familiar, tanto que estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes y de poder confiar en lo que le decía. Ninguno dijo nada esperando atentos para ver si escuchaban la voz otra vez o solo la habían imaginado.

" _Vengan…"_

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz y ahora con mayor claridad Ash no perdieron tiempo y rápidamente se dirigieron a las escaleras, siendo seguido por una mas cautelosa Amber. Caminaron hasta la salida de la casa y una vez afuera comenzaron a seguir un camino entre los árboles, a donde la extraña voz parecía guiarlos. Era una suerte que la residencia Ketchum estuviera tan alejada del resto de las otras casas pues lo que les esperaba era una gran sorpresa. Fueron guiados hasta cierto lugar donde no serian fácilmente vistos por otras personas.

"Esto no me gusta" comento Amber pegándose todo lo que podía a Ash "Mejor volvamos"

"Calma te prometo que todo estará bien" dijo Ash tratando de calmar los nervios de su prima. Desde pequeña Amber había sido un tanto asustadiza y desconfiada razón por la cual el y Gary siempre la cuidaban incluso Ash sospechaba que cuando llegara la hora de iniciar su viaje ambos acabarían viajando juntos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa todo el lugar se ilumino misteriosamente, encegueciendo a ambos jóvenes. De la nada un misterioso portal se abrió frente a sus ojos y del interior salió un Pokémon completamente desconocido por ambos, aunque Ash sentía que ya lo conocía. De pronto una gran cantidad de recuerdos llenaron la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, todos los momentos que habían vivido a lo largo de sus viajes pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Cuando las imágenes en su cabeza terminaron dirigieron su vista al Pokémon frente a ellos, reconociendo sin ningún problema el Pokémon creador.

"Arceus" murmuraron ambos con gran asombro.

" _Me alegra ver que ambos están bien"_ saludo el Pokémon cortésmente.

"¿Arceus qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto Ash sin demora refiriéndose al porque de su presencia en Pueblo Paleta y también al bombardeo de sus recuerdos "Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en Monte Luna peleando contra el Equipo Rocket y que… ¡Celebi!" grito al acordarse del pequeño Pokémon al cual intentaron rescatar.

" _No te preocupes Ash, Celebi se encuentra bien gracias a ustedes"_ como si fuera una señal el Pokémon viajero del tiempo apareció de la nada frente a ambos jóvenes.

"¡Celebi!" Ash y Amber estaban felices de ver al pequeño Pokémon sano y salvo. Feliz el Pokémon del bosque se acerco a ambos jóvenes y empezó a volar alrededor de ellos, feliz y agradecido.

" _Pero me temo que las consecuencias que se produjeron han afectado el universo y más estrechamente la vida de ustedes dos"_ agrego Arceus en tono más serio.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Ash desconcertado al igual que Amber.

" _Celebi posee la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, para solucionar problemas ambientales o para ayudar a personas pero también utiliza esa habilidad para escapar cuando se siente amenazado"_ empezó la explicación Arceus _"Tal parece que cuando estaba dentro de esa máquina intento utilizar su habilidad para salir pero lo que ocasiono fue que algo saliera mal, parece ser que la maquina no soporto el poder de Celebi"_

"Esa es la rozón por la que la maquina se descompuso y exploto" concluyo Amber.

" _Exacto, cuando liberaron a Celebi y la maquina exploto parece ser que el tiempo y espacio se distorsionaron ocasionando un retroceso"_ la manera en que decía esas palabras Arceus, era muy seria.

"¿Quieres decir que viajamos en el tiempo?" pregunto Ash intentando comprender las palabras del Pokémon.

" _Me temo que lo que hicieron fue retroceder en el"_ respondió Arceus.

"Pero Celebi únicamente puede viajar en el tiempo no puede controlarlo" debatió Amber ante las palabras del Pokémon Legendario.

" _No estoy seguro de lo que era esa máquina pero lo que si se es que al combinarse con la habilidad de Celebi al explotar fue capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo, llegando así a igualar las habilidades de Dialga o puede que inclusive las mías"_ ese fue el único argumento que pudo dar Arceus ante el suceso que estaba ocurriendo.

"Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que aun tengamos nuestros recuerdos?" pregunto Ash, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

" _Gracias a Dialga"_ respondió Arceus, al ver la confusión en el rostro de los jóvenes agrego _"Verán siempre que Celebi viaja en el tiempo lo hace supervisado por Dialga, además es él quien se encarga de controlar el tiempo y asegurar su continuidad"_ viendo que ambos entendían siguió con la explicación _"Cuando Dialga noto el intento de Celebi de viajar en el tiempo y poco después la alteración en el flujo del mismo se puso en marcha hasta el lugar donde ocurría la alteración y fue así que dio con ustedes dos. Lamentablemente no pudo interrumpir el proceso y hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, proteger sus recuerdos"_

Ambos jóvenes estaban mudos ante todo lo que acababan de oír, habían vuelto al pasado pero lo que no sabían era cuanto tiempo atrás. La incertidumbre no tardo en llegar, que tan atrás habían retrocedido, a cuantos de sus Pokémon y amigos no conocían aun. Fue entonces que un gran descubrimiento golpeo a ambos.

"Pikachu"

"Skitty"

Ambos jóvenes solo pudieron murmurar el nombre de su querido amigo y confidente de tantos años, respectivamente. Los dos estaban sumamente asustados de la respuesta que les pudiera dar el Pokémon creador y por la expresión de este parecía no ser una que no les gustaría.

" _Me temo que aun no los conocen"_ comento Arceus ante los murmullos de los dos jóvenes, al ver como sus rostros adquirían una angustia mas grande agrego _"Pero puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos, una pequeña muestra de gratitud por todo lo que han hecho ustedes por los Pokémon"_

"¿Podrías devolvernos a nuestro tiempo?" pregunto Amber esperanzada.

" _Lamentablemente no, el daño que se ocasiono en el flujo del tiempo me hace imposible el devolverlos a su cronología"_ respondió en un tono algo decepcionado _"Pero lo que si esta a mi alcance es mantener el nexo entre ustedes y sus Pokémon, así como enviar a algunas personas que ayudaran a sus Pokémon a encontrarse y a llevarlos a un lugar en donde estarán a salvo hasta que ustedes vayan por ellos"_

"¿Cómo podrán esas personas encontrar a nuestros Pokémon?" esa era una duda que Ash y Amber tenían muy presente. A lo largo de su viaje cada uno había capturado a un considerable número de Pokémon en diferentes partes y regiones por lo que el que alguien se dedicara a encontrarlos a todos parecía ser una tarea muy difícil, casi imposible, pero antes de decir otra cosa Arceus tranquilizo sus dudas.

" _No se preocupen ellos también tendrán ayuda"_ como si fuera una señal al lado del Pokémon creador se fue creando un aro. Una vez completo del anillo salió un misterioso Pokémon flotando en el aire, no tenía patas y sus brazos estaban separados físicamente de su cuerpo. Su abdomen estaba rodeado por un anillo, igual a los que colgaban de sus dos cuernos, uno de cada lado de su cabeza.

"¡Hoopa!" nada más verlo fue suficiente para que Ash reconociera a su viejo amigo amante de las donas. Por otra parte Amber pudo reconocerlo gracias a una de las historias que Ash le había platicado hace tiempo.

" _¡Ash!"_ saludo el Pokémon Psíquico igual de feliz de ver a su viejo amigo _"¿Estas sorprendido? No tienes de que preocuparte, déjaselo todo a Hoopa. Hoopa te sorprenderá"_

Al no entender bien lo que quería decir el pequeño genio, Ash y Amber dirigieron su mirada a Arceus en busca de una explicación más clara.

" _Hoopa ayudara a mis enviados transportándolos con sus anillos para que puedan encontrar más rápido a todos sus Pokémon y llevarlos a un lugar seguro"_ explico Arceus la presencia del Pokemon _"Pero me temo que hay que darnos prisa"_

Con esas palabras el pequeño genio desapareció dentro de uno de sus anillos, no sin antes despedirse de los dos jóvenes y prometiéndoles que se volverían a ver en el futuro.

" _Escucha bien Ash… es muy peligroso para todos que yo y Hoopa nos quedemos mucho en esta cronología"_ antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar la razón Arceus agrego _"Recuerda que el yo de este tiempo todavía sigue dormido y mi presencia podría despertarlo antes de que tu llegues por lo que lo mejor es estar el tiempo más breve aquí y no llamar demasiado la atención. Es por eso que esta será la única vez que nos veamos, aunque eso no significa que sea la última vez que sepan de mi, solo les pido un último favor… les pido que a esas personas que voy a enviar les den un lugar en su familia ya que ellos también necesitaran su ayuda"_

"Haremos todo lo que estén en nuestras manos para ayudarlos" respondió Ash para después fijar su vista a Amber, quien asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, y luego ambos devolvieron su mirada hacia el Pokémon creador "Pero… ¿Cómo sabremos a donde ir para encontrarlos?"

" _El lugar donde todo comenzó para ustedes, esa es la clave"_ respondió el Pokémon Legendario.

Antes de que Ash o Amber pudieran preguntarle a que se refería, Arceus desapareció en el portal, llevándose a Celebi con él y dejando a ambos entrenadores desconcertados y solos.

XXX

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Ash y Amber pensaron en lo que Arceus quería decir con esas últimas palabras. Aunque sus pensamientos se detuvieron nada más abrir la puerta de la casa.

"¡¿Donde se supone que estaban?!" fueron las palabras de bienvenida que recibieron los dos niños "¡El hecho de que ya tengan diez años no significa que puedan salir sin avisar tan temprano a quien sabe donde!"

"Lo sentimos" respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno ya no se pude hacer nada" suspiro Delia calmando su enojo "Pero la próxima vez que salgan avisen o dejen una nota y…" ante de seguir con sus reclamos la mujer peli roja noto la vestimenta de ambos niños "¿Por qué salieron en piyama?" tanto fue su prisa por encontrar aquella voz que los llamaba que ambos se habían olvidado de cambiarse de ropa.

"Ciertamente es una historia muy graciosa" dijo Amber siendo secundada por Ash el cual simplemente afirmaba con la cabeza "Ash te la contara mientras yo me voy a cambiar" sin más la pequeña niña salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

"Espera ¿Qué?" cuando Ash se dio cuenta en el aprieto que lo había metido Amber ya era muy tarde pues esta ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Mientras que su madre esperaba a que comenzara con su explicación _"Me la vas a pagar luego Amber, ahora debo pensar en cómo librarme de esta"_

"Bien Ash te escucho"

XXX

El Bosque Verde en la Región Kanto es un lugar perfecto para atrapar gran cantidad de Pokémon, en especial los Tipo Insecto prueba de ello eran los dos pequeños Caterpie que se encontraban en las ramas de un árbol. Pero sin duda algo sorprendente era ver a un pequeño Pidgey a un lado de ambos Pokémon Insecto y el hecho de que los dos gusanos no parecían estar asustados de su presencia sino todo lo contrario, se podía ver como los tres Pokémon hablaban de manera amena.

Al haber vivido en ese lugar desde su nacimiento les fue fácil, a los dos gusanos y a la pequeña ave, el poder encontrarse pero ahora quedaba lo más difícil el cómo volver a casa. Al ser pequeños y por su estado evolutivo eran un blanco fácil para los entrenadores, y más aun en un lugar como ese, razón por la que debían permanecer ocultos y no moverse de ese lugar.

Mientras pensaban en una manera segura de regresar a su casa los tres Pokémon escucharon como unos arbustos cercanos se empezaban a mover. Fue entonces que de entre los arbustos salió un Pokémon desconocido por los tres presentes, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era de un rojo intenso y poseía unas manos en forma de tenazas que casi parecían hechas de acero. Además se notaban un par de alas que salían de su espalda.

"Zor" dijo el recién llegado dando un paso al frente. Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada desconfiada que le daban el trió de Pokémon.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera de los presentes hiciera algún otro movimiento, en el hombro del Pokémon rojo apareció un gusano muy parecido a los otros dos salvo por un pequeño detalle este era de color rosa.

"Prrriiii"

XXX

El hermoso y frondoso bosque que se encuentra en la Región Johto es el hogar de varios Pokémon Insecto como los Butterfree, los Heracross y los Pinsir. Lo raro era que en esos momentos dentro de este bosque se podía ver a un trió de Pokémon iniciales de Johto que estaban vagando por el lugar, buscando a alguien o más bien discutiendo mientras se suponía que buscaban a un amigo suyo.

"Chiko chikori" decía enojada el Pokémon Tipo Planta.

"Toto dile" respondió el Pokémon de Agua completamente despreocupado.

"Cynda" murmuro bajo el Pokémon de Fuego poniéndose en medio de ambos Pokémon tratando de calmar la pelea de sus dos amigos.

Poco después de haber regresado en el tiempo, aunque ciertamente desconocían la razón del como lo habían hecho, los tres Pokémon de Ash lograron encontrarse rápidamente y no tardaron en emprender camino para buscar a sus amigos. En esos momentos se encontraban buscando a cierto Pokémon Insecto amigo suyo y no tardaron mucho en dar con él.

"¡Hera crrroossss!" grito el Pokémon mientras volaban en dirección hacia los tres iniciales.

"¡Chiko!"

"¡Toto!"

"¡Cynda!"

Los tres iniciales gritaron felices de poder encontrar a otro más de sus compañeros. Todo el festejo de los cuatros Pokémon fue interrumpido por un sentimiento de intranquilidad en el aire, haciéndolos ponerse en alerta. El pelaje negro fue lo primero que vieron del extraño Pokémon, tenía una cola que terminaba en forma de flecha y una especie de collar en su cuello con una calavera colgando de él. De la cabeza del Pokémon salían unos largos cuernos ligeramente curvados y grises.

Los Pokémon de Ash reconocieron al recién llegado como un Houndoom pero al contrario de los de su especie este Pokémon no parecía tener intenciones de enfrentarse a ellos, fue entonces que unos arbustos cercanos al Pokémon siniestro empezaron a moverse alertando al cuarteto. Sorprendentemente de los arbustos salió un Pokémon igual a la pequeña inicial Tipo Planta, dicho Pokémon no era desconocido por los otros, sino todo lo contrario. Los cuatro Pokémon de Ash pudieron fácilmente comprender que aquella recién llegada no era otra que la Meganium de Amber solo que en su etapa inicial.

XXX

En la Región Hoenn el sol brillaba con gran intensidad y los primeros en sentir sus rayos eran los Pokémon Voladores entre ellos una parvada de Taillow. El grupo de aves se altero cuando sintieron la presencia de unos invasor en su territorio, el líder del grupo se puso al frente listo para defender a su parvada. A su sorpresa dos de los intrusos eran bien conocidos por el ave siendo uno de ellos su viejo amigo Treecko, pero no venían solos.

La mayor sorpresa para el ave fue que el pequeño queco y hiena venían acompañados por cierto Pokémon Eléctrico de pelaje azul y amarillo. Según recordaba la tenaz ave, Manectric era el nombre de dicho Pokémon.

Volando a una distancia considerablemente baja, muy cerca del suelo, Taillow se acerco a su viejo amigo y comenzó una breve charla con él. Breve porque a los pocos minutos de empezar el ave dirigió una mirada aséptica hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Tric"

XXX

El Pueblo Sandgem, en la Región Sinnoh, es el hogar del Profesor Rowan y prueba de eso es la gran estructura que se encuentra en ese lugar. Aunque parecía que en esos momentos había un gran alboroto dentro del Laboratorio Pokémon.

"¡Chimchar detente!" grito uno de los ayudantes del Profesor Rowan mientras trataba de atrapar a la pequeña monita.

"¡Hay que atraparla y limpiar todo antes de que el Profesor Rowan regrese!" exclamo una mujer.

Entre tanto alboroto el Pokémon de fuego aprovecho para salir por una ventana abierta y correr al bosque. Una vez en la profundidad del bosque Chimchar sintió una presencia extraña, de la nada un Pokémon de gran tamaño salió a su encuentro, su pelaje era rojo y con círculos azules del tamaño de su cabeza en los costados. En su lomo tenía dos grandes jorobas, las cuales también eran dos inmensos volcanes.

Dicho Pokémon no se encontraba solo pues a su lado se encontraban otros Pokémon bastante conocidos para la inicial de Tipo Fuego. Sin decir una palabra el imponente Pokemon emprendió rumbo en la misma dirección por donde hace unos momentos Chimchar había venido, seguido por el resto de los Pokemon, todo indicaba que iba de regreso al Laboratorio Pokemon del Profesor Rowan.

"¿Char?"

XXX

En el Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper en Pueblo Arcilla cierto Pokémon inicial de Tipo Agua intentaba encontrar la manera de salir para poder iniciar su viaje en busca de sus compañeros y entrenador. Oshawott intentaba abrir una de las ventanas pero al moverse tanto hizo que la silla en la que estaba subido comenzara a tambalearse. Antes de caer al suelo fue sujetado por unos látigos que llegaban desde afuera de la ventana.

"¿Osha?" confundido el Pokémon se quedo quieto mientras los látigos verdes lo sacaban por la ventana.

Una vez afuera pudo ver al dueño de dichos látigos y vieja amiga suya Snivy. Pero no estaba sola pues a su lado se encontraba un Pokémon bien conocido por la nutria marina, al ser el principal ayudante de las Enfermeras Joy de ahí.

"Audi au" dijo el Pokémon con voz calmada y serena tratando de no asustar al inicial de agua. Con una vista rápida la nutria marina pudo percatarse de que no eran las únicas en el lugar, más atrás de ellas había varios Pokemon ya conocidos por él.

Mas que asustado Oshawott parecía estar intrigado por la presencia de Audino en ese lugar y mas por el hecho de que esta comenzara a caminar hacia la entrada del Laboratorio seguido por Snivy y el grupo de Pokemon atrás de ellas.

XXX

En el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore en la alejada Región de Kalos se está desarrollando un suceso muy importante para cierto joven pues hoy es el día en el que escogerá a su primer Pokémon de entre un grupo de tres, una decisión difícil para muchos entrenadores. Aunque tal parecía que este no sería el caso, en menos de un minuto el nuevo entrenador eligió a Chespin como su compañero y acto seguido emprendió su viaje.

"Otra vez eligieron a Chespin, ¿he?" comento una mujer de pelo verde azulado.

"Así es… aunque a decir verdad no puedo culparlo" respondió el investigador antes de mirar a los otros dos Pokémon que no habían sido elegidos.

Tanto Fennekin como Froakie tenían una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro casi como si no se arrepintieran de nada de lo que habían hecho. Y es que siempre que un nuevo entrenador llegaba a escoger a su primer Pokémon ellos lo miraban con mucha hostilidad y si se les acercaba demasiado no dudaban en atacarlo, así había sido desde el principio.

"No me explico porque le hacen eso a todo nuevo entrenador que viene" dijo el Profesor Sycamore mientras veía como los dos Pokémon salían del lugar rumbo al Invernadero Pokémon.

Una vez en el invernadero el par de iniciales trataba de idear un plan para volver con sus respectivos entrenadores. Mientras eso ocurría evitaban a toda costa ser elegidos por cualquier otro entrenador, razón por la que se comportaban tan mal con ellos, no que en su otro tiempo no lo hicieran.

Tan absortos estaban en su conversación que no notaron una presencia extraña rondando el lugar, de la nada todas las ventanas del invernadero se rompieron y una fuerte corriente de aire lleno el lugar. Fennekin y Froakie estaban alistando sus ataques en contra de quien había osado entrar a ese lugar pero cuando iban a lanzarlos vieron a los intrusos y no tardaron en reconocerlos como sus viejos compañeros de viajes y aventuras. Pero no venían solos, entre todos sus amigos había uno que no lo era, un Pokémon de color amarrillo que poseía dos cuernos en la cabeza y la punta de su cola se encontraba una especie de esfera.

"Am ampha"

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa se oyeron unos pasos provenientes del corredor y poco después unos gritos llenos de preocupación.

"¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!

XXX

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su regreso al pasado cada día faltaba menos para que Ash y Amber iniciaran su viaje en busca de sus amigos pero hasta que ese momento llegara tenían que esperar después de todo Arceus les había dicho que el enviaría a ciertas personas para que los ayudaran.

En esos momentos Ash se encontraba pensando en las últimas palabras que les había dicho Arceus antes de irse y era algo que ninguno de ellos había podido descifrar aun, por lo que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia que se acercaba por detrás hasta que fue muy tarde.

"¡Buuu!" grito Amber asustándolo y viendo como caía al suelo "Jajajaja debiste ver tu cara jajajaja"

"Ja ja muy graciosa" decía Ash un tanto molesto mientras se paraba del suelo "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Te veías muy deprimido por lo que decidí quitarte esa mueca de la cara" respondió antes de cambiar su semblante a uno más serio "Ash se que los extrañas también yo pero ese no es motivo para que preocupes a tía Delia" esas últimas palabras le llegaron al joven de diez años.

"Lo sé pero…"

"Está bien te entiendo solo trata de no ser tan obvio frente a ella y mejor ocupa tu mente en otra cosa… como en acompañarme a dejarle estas hiervas al Profesor Oak" con eso ultimo Amber alzo una canasta que tenía en las manos.

"Bien pero antes… me voy a cobrar el susto" dijo saltando hacia Amber quien ágilmente logro evitarlo.

"Antes tendrás que atraparme" respondió corriendo fuera de la habitación del azabache para que poco después Ash la siguiera.

Una vez fuera de la casa ambos niños seguían con su juego de atrapadas mientras se dirigían camino al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, todo esto visto desde una de las ventanas de la casa por cierta mujer pelirroja.

"Me alegra que estén mejor" durante esos últimos dos meses Delia había notado un cambio muy grande en su hijo y su sobrina, un poco mas de madures por parte de Ash y menos miedo por parte de Amber. También notaba que ambos se pasaban mucho tiempo viendo a la nada con una mirada sumamente triste, aun así decidió darles su espacio _"No sé el porqué estarán así pero sé que cualquiera que sea el problema lo podrán resolver si permanecen juntos"_ con esos pensamientos la mujer se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida.

XXX

Una vez llagar al hogar del Profesor Oak, Ash y Amber tocaron la puerta pero no recibieron ninguna respuesta. Por insistencia de Ash siguieron tocando un poco más, lo suficiente para ser oídos por el investigador o inclusive haberlo molestado, si es que se encontraba en casa.

"Tal vez no está en casa" comento Amber, estando a punto de irse escucharon un grito proveniente de adentro del lugar.

"¡Ayudaaaaaaaa!" sin perder el tiempo el par de jóvenes entro corriendo hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, para su suerte la puerta no tenia seguro, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa con lo que vieron.

En medio del pasillo se encontraba el Profesor Oak siendo acorralado por un pequeño Pokémon amarillo pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí pues en cuestión de segundos dicho Pokémon comenzó a brillar mientras iba aumentaba su tamaño. A los pocos segundos un roedor amarrillo, al cual Amber y Ash no tardaron en identificar, estaba en medio del investigador y el par de jóvenes.

"Pikachu" murmuro Ash aun sorprendido por ver nuevamente a su amigo y más aun con el hecho de haberlo visto evolucionar.

El murmullo llego a oídos del Pokémon el cual dejo inmediatamente de acorralar al científico para ver más detenidamente a los recién llegados, tanta fue su sorpresa al reconocerlos que no se percato de que el investigador ahora se encontraba apuntando una esfera de color blanco y rojo directo hacia él. Para fortuna del Pokémon, Amber ya había salido de su sorpresa inicial por lo que se percato de las intenciones del hombre.

"¡No!" grito por un impulso, en consecuencia los otros tres presentes dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa antes de entender lo que pasaba.

Con un movimiento rápido el Profesor Oak trato de atrapar al roedor dentro de la Pokébola lamentablemente para él, en un impulso por detenerlo Ash se lanzo contra el científico, embistiéndolo y evitando así que este cumpliera su objetivo.

"¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?" pregunto Samuel una vez en el suelo y con el azabache encima de él. Como consecuencia de su arrebato Ash había caído encima del investigador.

Aun cuando se alegro de que el par de jóvenes hubiera llegando en el momento oportuno para evitar que el fuera electrocutado, en esos momentos no se encontraba del todo feliz con ellos dos. Primero Amber le había quitado el elemento sorpresa para así poder capturar a ese Pichu, ahora Pikachu. Después Ash lo había tacleado y aterrizado encima de él, cosa que no era nada cómoda desde su punto de vista. Sin mencionar que estaba completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento cada uno de ellos seria electrocutado por un furioso y recién evolucionado Pikachu.

Para sorpresa de Oak, el pequeño roedor no inicio ningún ataque en contra de ninguno de ellos. En vez de eso se acerco a paso lento hacia el joven, como si pensara que se trataba de una alucinación y que desaparecería si lo tocaba. Al estar frente a frente hubo un momento en que a Samuel le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos de cada uno, joven y Pokémon. Era casi como si fueran dos grandes amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo o que se estuvieron buscando durante años y por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar.

"Pikachu" murmuro Ash aun sin creer del todo lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Pikachu!" grito el roedor de felicidad antes de lanzarse a los brazos del joven, el cual no tardo en abrasarlo.

"¡Oh Pikachu!" exclamo Ash intensificando el abrazo hacia su viejo amigo.

"¡Chaaaaa!"

Ambos parecían tener lágrimas en los ojos por el gran rencuentro que estaban teniendo en esos momentos. El tierno momento era presenciado en silencio por las únicas dos personas presentes, la primera feliz por ver el gran rencuentro y la segunda sorprendida y sin saber claramente lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez recuperado de la impresión Samuel no tardo en formular la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace un rato.

"¿Alguien me podría explicar lo qué está pasando?" más que una orden era una petición ante los inexplicables hechos que el investigador acababa de presenciar.

"Pues vera…" antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera responder a la pregunta un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior atrajo la atención de los cuatro presentes.

Olvidando cualquier otra cosa las tres personas en la habitación se dirigieron al lugar donde se había producido el ruido. Nada más llegar a las afueras del Laboratorio todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que encontraron.

En esos momentos, delante de ellos, se encontraba cierto Pokémon bastante conocido por todos ellos, al ser la evolución de Scyther y característico de la Región Johto. Frente a ellos se encontraba un Scizor pero no venia solo, entre sus manos traía un objeto ovalado y bien conocido por todos. En si el hecho de que este Pokémon estuviera en un lugar como ese ya era algo de que sorprenderse pero además que cargara un Huevo Pokemon en sus manos, todo junto era un hecho sumamente extraño.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir algo, a espaldas del Pokémon se abrió una especie de portal de luz del cual salieron una gran cantidad de Pokémon, todos ellos de diferentes tipos pero aun así todos eran de Kanto.

Samuel se encontraba completamente aturdido sin comprender como habían llegado tantos Pokémon diferentes dentro de su reservación. Al mismo tiempo Ash y Amber no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, delante de ellos se encontraban casi todos sus Pokémon de Kanto, parte de sus amigos y su gran familia. En esos momentos ambos niños se sentían un poco más tranquilos por el futuro de sus Pokémon, al menos una parte de ellos ya había vuelto y estaba segura. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a los demás.

"¡Pika pi!" grito de felicidad Pikachu ante el silencio que rondaba el lugar.

Aprovechando las palabras del roedor el grupo de Pokémon corrió hacia el par de jóvenes, derivándolos o acercándose lo más posible a ellos, mientras que estos trataban de abrasarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Como si fuera una señal el Pokémon se dirigió al par de niños y con mucho cuidado deposito el huevo que traía en sus brazos en el suelo.

"No puede ser" lentamente Amber se acerco al huevo en el pasto, casi temiendo que este se rompiera. El Huevo Pokémon era de color rosa rodeado con aros de color crema, para Amber no fue difícil reconocerlo después de todo era uno que jamás podría olvidar "El huevo de Skitty" susurro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de pura felicidad.

"Gracias" dijeron ambos jóvenes al Pokémon, antes de abrazarlo en un impulso de felicidad. A lo cual el enviado de Arceus se sorprendió enormemente.

Después del abrazo que le dieron el par de jóvenes al Pokémon este pudo sentir el gran amor que sentían por los Pokémon, no solo por los suyos sino por cualquiera de ellos. Era ese tipo de cariño el cual él y sus compañeros siempre quisieron pero nunca lograron encontrar, hasta ese momento. Ahora entendían mejor porque Arceus los ayudaba tanto y el porqué de sus palabras al decirles, a él y a los demás, que después de este trabajo todos ellos encontrarían lo que tanto habían buscado, una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Armándose de todo el valor que tenía en esos momentos Scizor miro con gran seriedad a los dos jóvenes frente a él, listo para pedirles ese gran favor para él y sus amigos, pero antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa Ash se adelanto y dijo las palabras que hace tanto el anhelaba escuchar.

"Bienvenido a la familia"

Sin perder tiempo el nuevo miembro se unió al gran grupo de Pokémon, los cuales los recibieron felices.

XXX

En la sala de la residencia Oak se encontraban Samuel, Amber y Ash. Amber tenía el Huevo Pokémon de Skitty en sus brazos, mientras que Ash tenía a Pikachu en los suyos. Después de los recientes acontecimientos los dos jóvenes decidieron contarle al científico todo lo que les había pasado el cual, algo incrédulo por sus palabras pero sin tener alguna otra explicación para lo que había visto, les creyó y les dijo que los ayudarían en lo que pudiera.

En todos sus años como Investigador Pokemon, Samuel Oak jamás pensó que volvería a estar frente a un caso relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo y Celebi pero ahí estaba nuevamente, solo que esta vez era algo que sobrepasaba por mucho lo que el había vivido en sus años como Entrenador Pokémon. Ambos jóvenes frente a él habían viajado, según lo que le habían contado, demasiado tiempo atrás y lamentablemente en su caso era imposible volver a su tiempo.

"Sus Pokémon pueden quedarse aquí mientras inician su viaje, sin ningún temor de ser capturados por algún otro entrenador" las palabras del investigador llenaron de alivio y alegría a ambos niños.

"Muchas gracias Profesor" respondieron ambos jóvenes.

"No hay problema, además para mí también será de gran ayuda" al ver que no entendían a que se refería explico "Por lo que me contaron de todos sus Pokémon, podre tener la oportunidad de estudiar a una gran variedad de Pokémon de diferentes regiones y con comportamientos muy especiales" Samuel dirigió su mirada hacia una ventana cercana por donde estaban viendo el grupo de recién llegados "¡Sin mencionar que algunos de ellos son Pokémon Brillantes!" agrego con gran emoción.

"Nos alegra que esté de acuerdo" dijo Amber feliz, al igual que Ash, de tener a alguien con quien contar en los años que estaban por venir.

Fue entonces que el videoteléfono en la sala comenzó a sonar, avisando a los presentes que una llamada estaba entrando. Sin pensarlo Samuel Oak se acerco al aparato para poder contestar la videollamada.

"¿Hola?" nada mas contestar la pantalla del monitor se encendió, mostrando a la persona que estaba llamando. Solo que no era una sola persona la que estaba llamando sino que eran cinco. La pantalla del videoteléfono se dividió en cinco recuadros más pequeños y en cada uno se mostraba a una persona, todos con batas blancas y en sus rostros una mirada de exaltación "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Profesor acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento…"

"Profesor Oak tiene que ver esto…"

"Samuel esto es sorprendente…"

"Profesor Oak no va a creerlo…"

"Esto sin duda es algo sin precedentes Profesor…"

En la pantalla del videoteléfono se encontraban cinco de las mentes más brillantes del Mundo Pokémon, el Profesor Elm, el Profesor Birch, el Profesor Rowan, la Profesora Juniper y el Profesor Sycamore. Todos ellos muy exaltados y hablaban al mismo tiempo por el videoteléfono, lo que causo que Samuel no pudiera comprender lo que sus colegas le trataban de decir.

"Uno a la vez, uno a la vez. No entiendo nada de lo que me tratan de decir" Samuel intento hacer que los cinco investigadores se tranquilizaran para que así el pudiera oír mas despacio sus palabras.

"¡Mire!" exclamaron los cinco colegas, al mismo tiempo, antes de mostrar en pantalla lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Detrás de cada uno de los investigadores se encontraba un grupo de Pokémon, correspondiente a cada una de sus Regiones. Solo que el grupo no se encontraba del todo tranquilo, en esos momentos no paraban de hacer desorden dentro del Laboratorio de cada científico.

Al escuchar el alboroto que había por el videoteléfono Ash y Amber se acercaron a ver qué es lo que sucedía, llevándose una gran y maravillosa sorpresa. En la pantalla del aparato, en un pequeño recuadro, se encontraban gran parte de sus Pokémon. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos niños corrieron frente a la pantalla para poder ver más de cerca a sus amigos y compañeros de años.

"¡Chicos!" por la felicidad del momento el par de niños no se dieron cuenta de que literalmente habían empujado al veterano investigador fuera del campo de visión del comunicador.

Nada más escuchar la voz de sus respectivos entrenadores todos y cada uno de los Pokémon de los jóvenes dirigió su mirada al monitor delante de ellos. Al ver en pantalla al par de niños todos ellos no dudaron en correr frente al videoteléfono, sin importarles aplastar o empujar a los investigadores que estaban delante del aparato.

Al ver la reacción de los Pokémon con respecto a los dos niños, ahora en pantalla, todos los investigadores se quedaron impresionados. De un momento a otro los inquietos Pokémon se habían calmado y ahora se encontraban sumamente felices, todo con tan solo haber escuchado la vos de ese par de niños en el casa de Samuel Oak.

"Samuel creo que el que debería explicarnos lo que está pasando eres tú" dijo seriamente el Profesor Rowan mientras se esforzaba por quitar a los Pokémon de la pantalla.

XXX

Sin tener como explicar los resientes hechos Samuel Oak no tuvo más remedio que contarles todo a sus colegas. Los cinco científicos al principio se mostraron escépticos pero después de analizar lo ocurrido y asociarlo que el comportamiento de todos esos Pokémon decidieron creer en las palabras de su colega y del par de niños.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos con este grupo de Pokémon, Samuel?" pregunto el Profesor Rowan quien parecía ser quien más rápido había asimilado la explicación.

"Por lo pronto lo mejor será que los Pokémon se queden donde están, esto es para no levantar sospechas y que estén seguros. Solo hasta que sus entrenadores vayan por ellos" aconsejo Samuel Oak "¿Qué dicen?"

"Me parece bien" como señal de aprobación los demás investigadores asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con la idea "Entonces pueden quedarse hasta que ustedes vengan por ellos, no se preocupen estarán en buenas manos" las últimas palabras del Profesor Rowan iban dirigidas a los dos niños al lado del inminente investigador.

"Muchas gracias" respondieron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

"Por favor compórtense" advirtió Amber a los Pokémon.

"Iremos por ustedes lo más pronto que podamos, tan solo sean pacientes" agrego Ash.

Como respuesta el par de niños obtuvo una afirmación conjunta de todos sus Pokémon, en su respectivo idioma, antes de dar por finalizada la conversación. Acto seguido el videoteléfono se apago.

"Me alegro que todo saliera bien y que la mayoría de nuestros Pokémon se encuentren sanos y salvos" las últimas palabras de Amber la deprimieron un poco, a ella y a Ash.

Aun cuando ahora sabían el lugar dónde estaba cada uno de sus Pokémon los jóvenes no dejaban de estar preocupados pues no todos estaban juntos, prueba de ellos eran los Pokémon que habían llegado a sus manos siendo tan solo unos Huevos y que en esos momentos todavía no habían nacido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no los verían por un largo tiempo, hasta que iniciaran nuevamente su viaje por la región de cada uno de ellos.

"Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo muy bien… porque cuando me hablaron de sus Pokémon en ningún momento mencionaron a esos seis" dijo Samuel refiriéndose a los Pokémon enviados por Arceus "Por la forma en que se comportaban se puede ver que obviamente ellos también los estiman mucho" cuando los seis Pokémon oyeron la vos de los joven ellos también se sintieron muy felices de verlos, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se encontraban.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que…" empezó Ash pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa un intenso brillo, proveniente de los brazos de Amber, llamo la atención de todos en el lugar.

El brillo se hizo cada vez más y mas intenso, tanto que por unos breves segundos logro enceguecer a todos los presentes. Poco a poco el brillo empezó a disminuir, revelando a un pequeño bulto de color rosa en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el Huevo Pokémon. No cavia ninguna duda, Skitty había nacido.

"Me alegro volver a verte" dijo la joven a su gran compañera y confidente.

"Nya"

XXX

Los pocos meses que faltaban para iniciar su viaje pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ambos niños. A pesar de haber sido un tiempo corto trajeron consigo grandes momentos, tanto nuevos como viejos, entre ellos la continua rivalidad entre Ash y Gary. También la temprana decisión de Amber por elegir ser coordinadora y no seguir los pasos de sus dos amigos, eso sin duda sorprendió a más de uno de los conocidos de la peli café.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambos niños se dedicaron a investigar más acerca de las regiones por las que alguna vez habían viajado, así como los Pokémon que ahí vivían. Continuamente realizaban llamadas desde el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak a los Laboratorios de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, para saber cómo se encontraban sus demás Pokémon. Además habían llegado a entablar buena amistado con los enviados de Arceus, al punto de que estos seis ya habían decidido a cuál de los jóvenes querían como entrenador. Scizor, Manectic, Camerupt y Ampharos decidieron quedarse con Ash, para volverse más fuertes y tener grandes batallas. En cambio Houndoom y Audino eligieron a Amber, ya que al criterio de ellos la joven era una niña frágil que necesitaban proteger más que cualquier otra cosa. Todas estas decisiones habían estado basadas en lo que los Pokémon de Ash y Amber les habían contado de sus entrenadores y lo que ellos mismos habían descubierto de los jóvenes.

Sin duda Ash y Amber estaban muy agradecidos con los investigadores por todo lo que estaban haciendo por ellos, del mimo modo ellos estaban agradecidos con el par de niños por todo lo que había contribuido en su investigación, aunque ellos mismo no se dieran cuenta de cuanto había sido. Las historias de ambos jóvenes sobre hechos científicos del futuro habían ayudado al descubierto de estos más rápido que en su anterior línea de tiempo, tales como el descubrimiento del Tipo Acero, Siniestro y Hada. Además de adelantar las investigaciones de los científicos, como la del Profesor Sycamore acerca de la Megaevolución.

En esos momentos ya había caído la noche en Pueblo Paleta y en la mayoría de las casa la gente ya estaba dormida, pero la residencia Ketchum no era una de esas. En un cuarto de la segunda planta se podía oír la conversación de una madre con su hijo de diez años.

"Pues si no puedes dormir deberías estar preparándote, estudia esto" dijo Delia mientras Amber subía las escaleras escuchando la conversación, en el segundo piso, entre su tía y Ash "Duerme cuando eso termine"

"Si mama eso are" dijo Ash desde adentro de la habitación en donde estaba parada la mujer.

"Y ponte la piyama me oíste" con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso, pero fue entonces que vio a Amber parada frente a ella "Tú también deberías estar dormida" le regaño sin darle tiempo de objetar "Si tampoco puedes dormir entonces también ve a prepararte y te duermes cuando haya terminado" agrego señalando la puerta que hace unos momentos había cerrado para después dirigirse a la planta baja.

"Buenas noches tía Delia" murmuro muy bajo mientras veía a su tía bajar las escaleras para después dirigirse a la habitación antes indicada.

"Deberías dormirte ya, mañana será un largo día" pronuncio la muchacha nada más entrar en la habitación.

"Lo sé y al igual que tu no puedo esperar para que todo comience" respondió con una mirada llena de ilusión "Mañana inicia mi primer paso para convertirme en ¡Maestro Pokémon!"

"Deberás que nunca cambiaras" aunque parecían quejas la muchacha mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Sin duda volvemos al inicio"

Mañana seria el día en que todo comenzaría nuevamente para ambos jóvenes, mañana volverían a iniciar su viaje para encontrarse con sus amigos y Pokémon, retomando con ello las aventuras que habían vivido en su anterior tiempo pero esta vez sin duda habría algunos cambios. algunos de ellos insospechables para los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo.

* * *

 **Aquí esta la breve introducción de mi nueva historia ustedes decidan si la empiezo a publicar ahora o hasta terminar la de Hacia el Futuro.**


End file.
